


135/豆熊 床上打架指南

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 出轨文学预警, 卡车不知道会不会有后续, 致敬偷换（？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 慎入
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 49





	135/豆熊 床上打架指南

**Author's Note:**

> 7月写的小片段 先放上来存个档吧

金建学被推进卧室，眼看着门被锁上，不可思议地欲言又止：“在干嘛？”他的迟疑换来了吕焕雄的一个白眼，紧接着带着沐浴露清香的吻在他的嘴唇上落下。  
“是不是傻，还能干什么？”  
“不行。”他忙把人推开，“英助哥还在家，被发现怎么办？”  
“那就把游戏声音外放，说我们在联机。他不会听到的，他在写歌。”吕焕雄眨了眨眼，打开游戏机放出声音，手柄一扔，手伸向金建学的领口想解开他扣子的同时，由脸颊亲到下唇，缓缓舔舐。

“嗯，焕雄…”不出一会儿，金建学的衬衫完全敞开，对方的手抚上腿间的瞬间，他吐出低低的一声。  
被呼唤的人感到有些腿软。极低沉的嗓音仿佛直击心灵，况且相比金英助喜欢一口一个小朋友小熊，直呼名字更能提起他的兴致。  
他们沉默地在房间里接吻，衣服一件件扔到地板上，但所有的动作都极力压抑着声响——再怎么说，吕焕雄的男朋友还在隔壁，戴着耳机，对一墙之隔发生的事情一无所知。

“哥，摸摸我。”他轻声说。又娇又软的声音激得坐在床沿的金建学难以自控，托着臀把人捞起来面对面地抱在身前，两人下身紧贴，他的手上下动作，带来双倍的快感。  
也不是没有经历过，吕焕雄依旧对这双手的触感感到陌生而刺激。他小幅度地起伏以迎合他的动作，手虚虚搭在对方的手上，暧昧缱绻，传达着欲望。  
金建学只觉得头脑发胀，眼前的男孩实在是太勾人，眼神里都仿佛盛了春药，使他逐渐丧失理智。  
“焕雄。”他开口，表情不自觉地染上急迫和请求，“我想那个…”  
吕焕雄马上明白了他在说什么，笑得露出牙齿，意味深长，使坏道：“哪个？”  
一抹可疑的红出现在金建学的耳垂上，动作上却毫不露怯，把人搂得更紧，手掌抚上他的臀瓣：“用嘴，快点。”  
他按住身后那只乱动的手，眯起眼睛不紧不慢道：“哥这是求人的态度吗？”  
“呀！”金建学摆脱手上的压制，重新把他抱起来，转身扔在床上，有几层被子垫着也免不了发出一声闷响。  
吕焕雄瞪大眼睛震惊地看他：“喂！你小声点！”  
“是你要做的，现在怕个什么啊？”金建学瞪回去。  
他狠狠皱眉，精致的五官拧在一起：“哥你给我少说两句。快点快点我给你搞。”

金建学靠在床头，看他白嫩的双手扶住柱身，俯下身含住，舌尖像舔棒冰似的一次次扫下去。被微微舔湿的东西硬得发疼，于是手伸到他后脑勺，带他再往下含。  
吕焕雄一言不发地稍微前倾，把一半都含进嘴里，又侧过头从侧面直舔到睾丸。  
“焕雄，焕雄啊。”他仰头吐露出低沉的喘息，腰腹肌肉紧绷，对上慵懒又魅惑的眼神，下意识地挺动下身。  
轻飘飘的抱怨：“哥你好急。”  
“呀，你真是！这种事怎么可能不急？”金建学说着，试着把他的头又带下去。  
“就是急色。”他笑，挑衅地摇摇头，随后埋头乖乖地吞下整根，堵住对方的质问。房间里是游戏机的音效和吞吐的液体声，偶尔还能听到隔壁房间的脚步声。  
“真棒…”金建学的手从对方的后脑抚到后颈，再在光滑的脊背上游走。他又收着力道掐了掐那截腰，随口半开玩笑说：“最近吃太多炸鸡了吧。”  
吕焕雄用力拍他的大腿，清亮的啪一声，撩起眼瞪他。  
“疼疼疼…再打英助哥要听到了，别动。”  
听到这话吕焕雄果断地退开，说话时被磨得发红的嘴角被牵扯得隐隐发痛：“哥要求真的好多！直接做得了。”

金建学看着去床头柜拿安全套的人，手上有一搭没一搭地动作，想起上个礼拜他要借给金英助数据线，两人打开床头柜的时候尴尬地发现已经拆盒的套子和润滑，金英助笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，却不知道用掉它们的有自己男朋友一份。  
吕焕雄把盒子丢给他让他自己用上，双腿分开跪在一边，抹得湿漉漉的手指往身后送。  
安全套戴上后金建学也拿过润滑的瓶子挤出液体，凑到他耳后开口，温热的气息喷上颈侧：“我来吧。”  
他乐得清闲，金建学做这麻烦事足够耐心体贴，躺在床上合上眼。


End file.
